


Robbie just wants some sleep

by Memefaego



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Butts, M/M, Pining, gay shit, hot day, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefaego/pseuds/Memefaego
Summary: It's a hot day, the kids are in school, and Robbie decides to take a nap on a bench. It's calm, until Sportacus decides to work out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!

Robbie just wanted to take a nap, is that so much to ask? He’s had insomnia for as long as he could remember, meaning he rarely slept at night. In fact, he rarely slept ever. He mostly pushed blame onto the children, but it’s not really their fault. The slightest of noises keeps him awake, and, despite being so far underground, the noise blockage in his lair was horrendous.   
At this time, Robbie is attempting to nap on a bench outside while the kids are in school. It’s quite nice, despite it being sweltering outside. He’s adorned in a tank top and shorts, due to the weather. Usually, noise would keep Robbie awake (to his frustration) but today the singing of the birds, and the slight rustling of the leaves in the breeze, is rocking him to sleep.  
That is, until he hears feet hit the ground, which jolts him awake.  
“Hi Robbie!”  
Robbie simply responds by groaning and rubbing his face.  
“What is the matter?”  
“I was almost asleep for the first time in three days, until you showed up. That’s the matter Sportastupid.” Robbie responded. He isn’t usually so forward, but he’s very tired, and doesn’t really care very much at this point.  
“Robbie, you haven’t slept in that long?! I’m very sorry, I’ll try to be silent. Try to get some sleep. Do you need a pillow? Are you comfortable? Do you need--”  
“What I need is silence.” Robbie responds, voice dripping with venom.  
“Sorry, sorry. I’ll just be...over...there.” he says, probably pointing somewhere. Robbie has yet to open his eyes at this point.  
He begins to nod off once more, until he hears a grunt, and then another. Soon enough there’s a cacophony of shoes hitting the ground, grunts, and an orgy of other evidence that Sportafuck is working out. Robbie tries to ignore it at first, attempting to nap once more. He’s almost fallen under, until he hears a noise so loud, that it might as well be a scream. After the noise, he hears a swish, and feet slamming back into the ground. No doubt Sportaheimsk did some marvelous feat of acrobatics.   
That’s it, that’s the last straw, Robbie decides.  
“Would you--” Robbie begins, but stops in his tracks once he opens his eyes.  
He’s not wearing a shirt.   
Now, Robbie can’t say he’s never thought of what Sportacus’ chest looks like, but damn him if actually seeing him shirtless in person didn’t blow his mind like he wanted Sportacus to blow him. That thought did not help his current situation. He was more than just muscular, he was ripped.  
“Robbie? What’s the matter?” He said, out of breath.  
“Nothing! Continue!” Robbie says, laying on his side, and closing his eyes. Once he hears the work-out noises begin, he peeks. Sportaheitt is doing push-ups. He watches in awe as his arm muscles flex with every push. His butt is also clenched, which is way hotter than it logically should be.   
Suddenly, he stands up, and walks over to a nearby tree and picks up some large weights, which had been set against it. He faces to Robbie’s right side, and does bicep curls. As he’s bringing his arms up and down, a single bead of sweat makes its way down his cheek. It surpasses his jaw, and follows the artery in his neck. Robbie has the sudden urge to get up, and lap up the salty bit of fluid. Instead he just watched, as it travels along his collarbone. Robbie gulps. His already flushed face, gets even warmer.  
He flicks his gaze back up to Sportacus’ eyes, and, to his horror, they lock eyes.   
“Robbie. You’ve been staring at me.”  
“H-have I? I didn’t notice.” Robbie stutters, tugging at his loose tank top collar as he sits up. Sportacus begins to walk towards him, and he does his best to look away from his bare upper half. This is very difficult once Sportacus is directly in front of him. They’re so close to touching, that Robbie is as red as the bottom half of the polish flag.  
“Robbie, are you okay? You’re very red? Perhaps you have a fever.”  
“I-I-I n-no!” Robbie sputters, pushing Sportacus away and standing up. His hands are damp with the sweat from Sportacus’ chest, and that’s when it hits Robbie that he actually touched Sportacus’ chest. He stares at his hands.  
“Robbie?” the elf asks, very confused. This snaps Robbie out of it, causing him to look up at Sportacus, shocked and horrified.   
“S-s-sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“I-I touched you.” Robbie says looking away with embarrassment. To his surprise, Sportacus lets out a hefty laugh.  
“Robbie, it’s okay. Perhaps I was a bit too close.” Sport replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in a very attractive manner.   
“I-I-I-I-I ughhhh” Robbie suddenly kneels down, and covers his face with his hands.  
“Robbie, I am very worried about how strange you are acting today.”  
“S’your fault you dumb elf.” Robbie says into his hands.  
“What did I do to you?”   
Robbie let’s off a very long, aggravated groan, stands up, smushes Sportacus’ face in his hands, and plants a big, wet kiss on his lips. He then nods, turns around, and walks away, leaving a shocked Sportacus standing in confusion, trying to figure out what just happened.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus confronts Robbie after some brief guidance from a pink haired friend.

Sportacus spent approximately a week holed up in his airship trying to figure out what exactly went down. He was just working out in the park when everything went to shit, and Robbie started acting weird, and then he just kissed him! Robbie can be very odd, true, but this was much more odd than usual. Sportacus contemplated this for the entire week, while working out, while eating sportscandy. Finally, he decided, he needed some help.  
Sportacus hopped down from his airship just after dinner time, and headed straight for Stephanie’s house. Stephanie was a teenager now, and very smart, surely she knew what was going on.  
He knocked on the door.  
“Hiya Sportacus! What brings you here right now?” Stephanie greets with a smile.  
“I have a question. Say someone is trying to take a nap on a bench, and i decide to work out. The person is staring at me, and I am concerned because their face is very red, so I go over to check on him, and he stutters a lot, kisses me, and runs away. What does that mean?”  
Stephanie looks at the sports elf shocked for a second, before shaking her head and responding, “Um, it sounds like he was embarrassed.”  
“Embarrassed? Why?”  
“Were you wearing a shirt?”  
“No. It was very hot.”  
“Well that’s why.”  
“I don’t get it”  
Stephanie sighs, “Sportacus, I love you, but you’re an idiot. You are...how do I say this. You’re fucking ripped, and so this man was embarrassed because he thought you were hot, and it made him...uncomfortable.” she says, raising her eyebrows, hinting behind a deeper meaning to the word ‘uncomfortable’.  
“I didn’t know that I could make people uncomfortable like that, I guess I won’t take my shirt off anymore.” he responded, obviously not getting the deeper meaning.  
“Jimminy Christmas Sport, I meant turned on. You turned him on.”  
“I. Oh. Oh.” Sportacus’ face turned red as blood as the elf came to the realization of what was really happening. “I- have to go do something”  
“I’m sure you do Sportacus.” Stephanie said through the hands that were on her face. She rubbed her face and took her hands down with a light sniff, “Tell Robbie I said hi.” she finally said before closing the door with a huff.  
Sportacus stands there for a moment, thinking, before heading in the direction of Robbie’s lair. He knew what he wanted to do when he got there, but didn’t exactly know how. He had never gone beyond light pecks before, and he had a feeling Robbie wasn’t wanting just light pecks. Honestly, neither did he. He was still thinking when he got there, and hesitated before knocking on the pipe entrance.  
“Go away.” was the immediate response, almost before Sportacus had knocked. Sportacus decided he didn’t care and forced the entrance open, receiving another immediate response of, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”  
When Sportacus reached the ground, Robbie’s vulgarities were saying one thing, while his beet red face was saying something completely different. Sportacus ignored him, favoring cupping his face instead. He gently brought the other man’s lips to his, barely brushing them before backing off. Robbie looked shocked, but quickly recovered as he saw the elf retreating back to the entrance. He chased after him, grabbing his arm, and shoving him against the nearest wall.  
“You don’t get to just walk away.”  
Sportacus laughed, “But you do?”  
“I-I. Shut up.” Robbie stuttered, before slamming his lips against the shorter mans. They were still for a hot second, before slowly starting to move, getting into each other’s motions as if it was second nature. The opening of their mouths occurred naturally, as the kiss progressed, as if it was always meant to happen. They battled with their tongues for a while, neither winning, and both content with the battle being everlasting. Sportacus’ hands were on Robbie’s waist, kneading small circles. Robbie had one hand on the elf’s waist, and the other tangled in his hair, hat abandoned on the floor long ago. Robbie tugged at his hair a bit, causing Sportacus to groan, disconnecting their lips momentarily, before diving in for more. The kiss began picking up pace, hands roaming and grasping whatever they could. Robbie’s lips wandered down to the blonde elf’s neck, biting hard and proceeding to suck vigorously. He made a trail of love bites, Sportacus moaning with each one. Robbie assumes he’s found a sweet spot when he moans even louder and grasps his back.  
“Dude they’re totally making out!” the two hear a familiar voice from the entrance of the room. They both look back in shock.  
“Did you leave the entrance open.” Robbie says urgently, turning back to Sportacus.  
“I- guess I might have.” Sportacus responds slowly. Trixie was the one who had caught them, and the other kids started filing down the ladder, presumably to watch the show. Robbie didn’t even let them reach the bottom before scolding them red-faced, and ordering them back up the ladder.  
“And close the door behind you!” he shouts up towards the kids, now at the top. He then turns back towards Sportacus, “Now, where were we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it took so long!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll add another chapter if the populous demands it!


End file.
